dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enchanter's Staff
On Xbox and PS3 There is no level higher than 5 on XBox or PS3 for this staff.--Diosprometheus (talk) 05:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Confusion speculation: Enchanter's Staff vs. Magic Staff I'd really like to add this as trivia, but it's pure speculation, so that won't be allowed … If one delves deep into the details and compares the Enchanter's Staff with the Magic Staff, they will find a many hints that may suggest, these two staves have been confused somewhen during development. First take a look at their appearance: Fitting a regular Circle's staff, the Enchanter's Staff uses the spiral metal design, whereas the Magic Staff is made of wood. I take this as a sign of the former being sanctioned by the Circle of Magi and the latter … well, what would a non-circle Mage use to craft a staff? Matching this theory, Wynne comes equipped with the former, and Morrigan with the latter. But, oops, what is that? The item IDs tell another story: Morrigan's Magic Staff is named gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgc – and Wynne's Enchanter's Staff gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mor? …MOR?? Next take a look at the descriptions: Why in Thedas would the Circle's staff feature a text like "this staff thrills with power, having been invested with magic through rituals older than the Circle of Magi"? It's getting a bit more complicated, when it comes to the staves' acquisition. * Shouldn't the Circle Mage, who joins your party right in front of the Tower of Ishal, be equipped with the Enchanter's Staff, rather than with that piece of wood? * There seems to be no confusion with the reward for the Arl of Redcliffe and the loot/treasure lists. * But – again –, would First Enchanter Irving hand out that piece of wood to his new circle mage? Or would he rather present a reliable Enchanter's Staff? * The quartermaster in Ostagar sells a circle staff underhand, as well as the ''unscrupulous'' merchant in Lothering, while the Circle Tower's quartermaster offers a piece of wood? * And Cesar has the official and strong Enchanter's Staff in his regular offer, while he's selling the weak and cheap Magic Staff only as special stock? ; What I think, how things should have been * Morrigan would have equipped gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mor, which would be the Magic Staff – let's call it Morrigan's Staff from now on. * Wynne would have equipped the Enchanter's Staff, with the ID gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgc. * The stats, as well as the descriptions, would have been switched: ** The Enchanter's Staff with physical damage and a simple boost on Magic, to "fire bolts of energy at range." ** Morrigan's crude, wooden Staff, "invested with magic through rituals older than the Circle of Magi", would deal cold damage, increase several elemental damages and offer spirit resistance. * The Circle Mage would be equipped with the Enchanter's Staff, which is also given to the mage in their origin and as reward in Redcliffe. * The dubious merchants sell Morrigan's variant, while the Circle's quartermaster certainly offers the Enchanter's Staff. So much for that – by me. Perhaps someone can frame a short paragraph out of this, to add it as trivia nevertheless. Or doubt my speculations. Or confirm them, perhaps even with references … This can be found on the other staff's talk page, too. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:04, March 25, 2017 (UTC)